callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Revive
Quick Revive Soda is an obtainable perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is only featured in the Nazi Zombies game mode, in the levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Five and Ascension. Quick Revive is the cheapest perk of the four obtainable, priced at 1500 points. It enables the user to quickly revive his or her teammates. To obtain Quick Revive, the player must get the required 1500 points and buy the perk from the correct Perk-a-cola machine. In certain levels, the power must be turned on before the machine can be used. Quick Revive returns unchanged in Black Ops for the same price at 1500 points. Unlike World at War, it now has a use when playing solo. Players can buy a Quick Revive from the starting room (Verrückt, Kino der Toten , "Five" , Ascension) for 500 points, without having to turn on the power. When the player goes down, if they do not have the Ray Gun, they are given Mustang & Sally, which is a pair of Pack-A-Punched M1911s. Zombies will also walk away from the player. After a short delay, the player can stand up and resume playing. However, afterwards, the user must buy the Revive Soda again though this can only be done a maximum of three times for balancing purposes. Locations *'Verrückt' - American starting room. *'Shi No Numa' - Spawns when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - Dr Maxis' office. *'Kino der Toten' - Starting room. *'Five' - Starting room﻿. *'Ascension' - Starting room. *Quick Revive does not appear in Nacht der Untoten unless the player has the mod for the PC. Tactics *In Der Riese, it is effective to buy Quick Revive if the player has Monkey Bombs. This allows the player to be the "medic" of the team because they can then effectively distract approaching zombies and quickly revive a downed teammate. *It is effective to buy Quick Revive if the player's entire team is camping in one area and the player is normally in the back of the formation, allowing them to revive a teammate downed in front of them quickly. *It is recommended to get Quick Revive in Kino der Toten and Five on solo, for it works as a second chance for the player if he/she is to get downed. The player also duel wields Mustang and Sally even if they don't have it as a weapon in their inventory. However, you can not get any points when downed in solo, through shooting or otherwise. It is highly recommended for experienced players to buy Quick Revive in the early to mid rounds (7-16) that way, you spend less money on Quick Revive, and you don't end up using a turn of Quick Revive in an early round. *On Ascension, solo players should buy Quick Revive before rounds 5-7 (The Space Monkey rounds). When the Monkey Round starts, camp at the Quick Revive machine, and knife the monkeys as they come to attack the machine. If the machine is unharmed, the player will get both Max Ammo ''and ''a free random perk. Trivia *This Perk-a-cola is similar to the Second Chance perk in that the time needed to revive a player with Quick Revive is the same time needed to revive someone in multiplayer with Second Chance. *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. In Black Ops, particularly with the characters in the level "Five", it's described almost as being rather rancid tasting fish. *When playing alone in World at War, Quick Revive is useless as there are no other players to revive. *Every Zombies Character seems to dislike the fishy taste of the Quick Revive, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste, a stereotype associating the Japanese with sushi, which is raw fish. (In Kino der Toten, Takeo may actually say it tastes like sushi.) *Dempsey's reference to quick revive as "fermented herring dipped in cat piss" is probably a bleak or a direct reference to surstromming. It is actually indeed fermented herring. *It's main colors appear to be blue and white. *There is a bloody hand print on the machine, possibly implying someone tried to get a Quick Revive before dying. *The icon for Quick Revive is a grave with a man standing up from it. The background is blue, with the main picture being white. *In GKNOVA6, one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on "Five". *When playing on solo Quick Revive gives you Mustang and Sally (upgraded M1911) while reviving you if you do not already have a Ray Gun. *Quick Revive has the shortest jingle out of all the Perk-a-Cola machines. *This is the only Perk-a-Cola that does not associate itself with a real-life beverage (Double Tap Root Beer with root beer, Juggernog with eggnog, Speed Cola with cola, PhD Flopper with Dr. Pepper, Stamin-Up with 7-Up). *On Ascension, the player can have more than 3 Quick Revives with the power-up bottle. *Takeo Masaki's reference to Quick Revive is that it tastes like sushi. *This Perk appears in all Maps ( No Nacht der Untoten). Jingle thumb|left|300px|Quick Revive Song Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks